Nergal
Nergal is a first generation pureblood werewolf. He is a former Council member and the former ruler of Nergal region until his resent death. Character information Appearance Ashamed of being a werewolf with no physical power, Nergal hides his werewolf ears with a top hat, as well as his tail by putting it inside his clothes. Matching his top hat, Nergal wears a white suit. He also carries a black cane with him, which he uses to perform magic. Personality Nergal is a very proud person. Having to endure the mockery of others, due to his lack of physical strengh, he has worked hard to become one of the most gifted magicians of the world. But, at the same time, this treatment has made him to constantly hide his ears and tails. When others see them, he is filled with shame and anger. Because of his strong will, he refuses to give up, even if all odds are against him, which is the case with his search of Carmilla and his fight with Navarus inside Arzew. When it comes to others, it appears that he treats those he likes, like Angela and Lark, with respect and courtesy and those he dislikes, like Navarus and Bathory with a mania to destroy them. He is deeply in love with his fiancée, Carmilla and, hundreds of years after her disappearance, he is still looking for her. History Despite being a pureblooded werewolf, Nergal lacks his race's strong physical power. This made Nergal the laughingstock of his clan. The first person who shielded him from the scorn of being physically weak was Carmilla Erzebet. Because of Carmilla's kindness to Nergal, he fell in love with her and they became engaged. He and his fiancé raised the Miel twins, as if they were their kids. When Carmilla decided to create a world specifically for vampires, Nergal healf-heartingly accepted her plan, because he thought accepting her wish was his way of loving her. After Carmilla created Crepuscule and disappeared, Nergal, stayed there to protect her world. Unlike everyone else, he refused to believe that his fiancée was dead. After the last Walpurgis Night, Nergal left the Council and took over the Erzebet region in order to make sure that Carmilla had a home to return to. But, with this collapse of Carmilla's clan, he came to realise that Crepuscule is not the perfect world everyone thought and decided to find Carmilla and reverse everything. 70 years ago, Bathory appeared in front of him, asking for his help, in her search to find Angela Erzebet. Nergal held the girl as a prisoner and tortured her, in order to use her ability to find Carmilla. Her confinement brought no results and she finally managed to escape, a few years ago. While Angela was still living in Nergal region, Nergal, using his fox form, has been trying to take a glimpse of her research. During that attempt, he met Lark. Plot Overview Part I Nergal first appears in the series when he goes at Arzew to attend the declaration ceremony of Carne's student council. There, he discovers that Bathory has been hiding in the school as a student, since she escaped his mansion. He also notices Angela and informs the Council that she is in Arzew. After a few days, when arriving in Navarus region in order to give the Council a report about the Forest of Night, he invades Arzew to capture Bathory, ignoring the rules that prohibit regional nobles from entering the school grounds. Bathory tries to get away from him and they all come across Setz and Lark. Bathory runs away and, Nergal, while fighting Setz, lets a little power leak from his ability card and stay in the school. He then orders his secretary, Riu, to attack Setz and leaves. In his new search for Bathory, in the school corridors, he has a little talk with Lark on his opinion about Crepuscule. In the middle of their conversation, Navarus appears. The two men exchange words that dynamitize the situation and soon start fighting. Navarus, thanks to him being the master of the magic barrier in the school, easily avoids Nergal's ability attack and overwhelms him with high-level magic. When Navarus makes Nergal transform into a fox, Lark gets in the middle of the battle and saves Nergal from Navarus' fury. Riu then arrives and asks for the release of his master, while threatening Setz with a knife. Nergal thanks Lark and secretly tells him to watch over the research Angela is carrying under Navarus' orders and, leaves for the Nergal region with the help of Riu. His first job when he returns home, is to send a letter to Navarus, mockingly asking him to deliver his report about the forest at the Council, along with the news about his invasion of the school. A little later, the power he left behind, is consumed by Carne and worsens her already unstable situation. Nergal feels the power disappear a little before Carne starts her rampage. Part II Riu informs Nergal that, according to Sylvia, Angela and Navarus are being held at the Council headquarters. Nergal hurries there and demands that Angela is released. Gilles agrees and Nergal farewells Angela and stays behind. After a while, Riu informs him that Angela has gone missing, while on the road. A week later, Nergal is on his way to Arzew, when he spots Bathory in the coutryside, at the place where Angela has gone missing. He uses a spell to read the earth's memories and the three of them watch Angela being murdered. He then departs, without forcing Bathory to join him, as a favour to Angela. Two days later, Nergal is wondering around Angela's house in his animal form, when he spots Lark. He follows him inside the house. He has a little talk with him and notices that the boy has a dark aura, has gained the Light ability and his eyes have changed. Lark is acting arrogantly and while trying to get information from Nergal about Angela, he calls him his pet. Nergal instantly gets angry and starts a battle with him, with the goal of bringing the boy back to his senses, by defeating him and his audacity. He easily brings Lark to the ground and starts asking him questions. Nergal returns Larks unconscious body to his house and retreats when Seere and Sai arrive. He is next seen puting up a barrier around the councial and telling Riu to hurry along when he arrives to the councial with sia and Setz he tells Gilles he is not going to do anything but leave it up to Lark. When Lark awakens and says that he believes Tepes disapeared after giving him her power. Nergal said Tepes had left behind a great thing. Part III After the downfall of the Elder council, Nergal one day asks Navarus to allow him to investigate the Forest, the place where Carmilla's body was hidden. Soon, after entering the forest, Nergal actually meets Gilles and persuades him to show where Carmilla lies protected. He confesses that he left all his things behind, and it did not matter anymore, since he was going to be at his fiancee's side forever. But those two are stopped by Navarus, who in fact was dominating the space where Carmilla's body lay. Navarus soon says that he wanted the Crepuscule to be broken because he has always wanted to really die, die the natural death which in Crepuscule is impossible. When Navarus says this world has given Rampage to let the 1st generations perish forever, Nergal bursts into rage, threatening to kill Navarus. But as the space where the three had stood was being controlled at Navarus' will, Nergal and Gilles de Rais is banished from the space, where they are finally, tragically killed by Theresia Tepes's dark forces. Nergal appears before Lark and Bathory as a soul being telling them that he knew they were looking for Carmilla and pointing them to were she was, when Lark asked why he didn't vist her because they had a precious relasionship Nargel said he wanted to meet his friend and 'her'... but did not finish his sentience. He then said it was the end for him and said good bye to Lark and Bathory surprising Bathory being the first time he called her by her name and disappearing. Power and Abilities Werewolf Powers Nergal is a pureblooded werewolf, so he can transform completely into an animal. The issue is that his animal form is a young fox that doesn't grow. Nergal also has almost no physical power despite being a pureblooded werewolf. Ability Nergal has the unique ability to throw a random playing card and summon a familiar according to the number. His familiars can multiply and may not be as easy to destroy as one would think. Magic To make up for his lack of physical powers, Nergal has become one of the most gifted magicians. He is actually the only level 10 magician in Crepuscule and he boasts about knowing magic that nobody else knows about. Relationships Lark Nergal loves and cares for Lark, although he doesn't show it in front of others. He even refers to Lark as his young friend. He first met Lark in his fox form, while trying to spy Angela's research. He approached the boy as part of this plan, and met with him constantly, with Lark playing with him, unaware of the fact that the fox is actually a werewolf. Nergal soon realised that Lark's scent was that of a human, but he didn't bother much about it. What mattered to him was that, due to Lark, he was able to understand the reason why Carmilla was so fond of humans. For this, he feels thankful to Lark. His likeness of Lark is obvious by the fact that he had worried when Lark suddenly disappeared, not knowing he actually went to the Navarus region, to attend school. After Lark saves him from Navarus's grip in Arzew, Nergal's fondness of Lark grows even more. After Lark loses his mind because of Angela's death, Nergal tries help him, concerned about him and wishing for him to not lose himself to his grief. However, unlike Vlad Tepes he does not understand Lark and goes about comforting him at the wrong time with the wrong words and this causes a fight. When Nergal and Lark begin to fight, Lark mentions the name Tepes so Nergal begins to interrogate Lark for information on their connection. His feelings towards Lark have not seemed to change though, shown in the way that he worries when Lark suddenly passes out, and in the way that he continues to watch over him until Seere and Sia arrive. Carmilla herself even mentions that for Nergal to love Lark makes Lark special Nergal seems to be very protective of Lark an example of this was when even after Negal had seen Tepes tribal marks on Larks face and heard of his conections he still protected him from Giles who tried to kill him. Like Gilles, Nergal is still unaware that the reason he can't find Carmilla is because she is inside Lark who has been beside him all along. Angela Nergal is very fond of Angela. He wishes to stay on her good side and treats her well. Although he may not show it, he wants her to be healthy and safe. When he is informed that she is kept as a captive at the Councill, he immediately goes there and demands her release. Navarus Nergal and Navarus share a mutual strong dislike, or even hate. Their feelings for each other are clearly seen when Nergal invades Arzew. After Navarus mocks him, Nergal goes as far as to express his will to kill him. He then attacks him, even though he knows he can't win against him inside the school's magic barrier. It is currently unknown why Nergal and Navarus hate each other so much, although some hints about an unclarrified older incident, involving Navarus taking advantage of a girl, being the reason for this, have been given. Bathory Nergal hates Bathory so much to the point of calling her trash. As soon as the girl told him who she was, he imprisoned her. He then kept her and tortured her for years, in order to get her to use her ability for his favour. He appears to not consider Bathory as worth living and refers to her only as "trash" and "thing". For him, she is just a lowly remnant of the Erzebet clan. The reason for this immense hatred lies in the fact that Bathory Erzsebet II is in fact the alter ego of Carmilla Erzsebet, the remnant Carmilla herself abandoned because she did not want her. Carmilla's remorse and sadness after watching Nergal suffer from her absence formed Bathory, who, in the end, was left behind by Carmilla. Riu Nergal trusts his new secretary for his well-being and for carrying out his orders obediently. He doesn't treat Riu strictly as a superior would do, but he talks to him about more private things too. Vlad Tepes He regarded her as an enemy he thought he'd killed, but now that she's resurfaced he's grown an accute interest in her once more. Originally upon meeting Tepes, he is one of the very few who know that she is a woman and seems to figure this fact out on his own. Not just that, but he also compliments her, and seems to catch her eye for however long it takes Carmilla to make Crepuscule. Right after that, Nergal follows Carmilla and has an argument with Tepes who admits that she's envious of him and wants him to stay on the outside, but he ultimately leaves. Years later, they meet again and get into a fight where he injures her - but then she returns to Crepuscule again, where he is waiting for her, and they go at it yet again. He trusts her well enough to tell her about the forest and wishes to team up with her to get Crepuscule off the map, but cuts that idea and calls her an enemy when Tepes expresses an interest in killing Carmilla. After 15 years, he thought she was dead, but when a connection with her seemed to surface in Lark he immediately began interrogating his young friend about it in ways he wouldn't have before. Category:Characters Category:Adult Category:First Generation Category:Werewolf Category:Pure Blood Werewolf Category:Vampire/Monster Races Category:Male Category:Deceased